The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and herein referred to by the cultivar name `Fify Violet`, and is characterized by the following combinations of repeatedly observed traits:
1. Very free flowering,
2. Small, single, slightly cup shaped flowers,
3. Basal branching with small leaves, and
4. Early flowering.
Asexual reproduction of this cultivar by stem cuttings taken during November, 1996, at Andijk, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation, such reproduction establishing that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described in successive generations. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was an Impatiens walleriana named IN-1796-3 (unpatented) and the male parent (i.e., pollen parent) was an Impatiens walleriana named IN-1444-1 (unpatented). The cross was made in 1995 and the seedling was selected in 1996.
This new cultivar has been identified as Impatiens `Fify Violet`. The new cultivar is being marketed under the trademark name Firefly Violet.